


Pink!

by dedonocuegritaria



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedonocuegritaria/pseuds/dedonocuegritaria
Summary: A collection of stories based on theories about the songs on the Harry Styles album.(Larry Stylisnon fanfic)





	1. Two Ghosts (2013)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M1das](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1das/gifts).



 

_I'm just trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat_

**THE MOON LIGHTS ITS BEAUTIFUL TRACES.** The button nose. Long and beautiful eyelashes. The reddish mouth was half-open.

I love him. And I have complete notion of it.

Since my mother entrusted my guard to him and we went out to celebrate. Ever since I took my driver's license and took him to a party. Ever since I searched for his arms when we were passing the stage on the show. Ever since I tasted the sweet taste of your lips for the first time. Ever since I've seen his blue eyes - with an almost childish glow - being opened. Ever since I saw your lovely smile being directed at me.

A boy 16 years old, confused with his sexuality began this story. A 19-year-old boy now takes his place. But without ever losing my affection, my love.  
I'm afraid of losing them soon, though. I'm afraid I'm becoming a ghost. Can you imagine the scene? A broken kid, with tears in his eyes, watching another sleep like a fucking psycho.

I want to ask him to marry me. I want to love him completely. I want him to be mine the right way. There are so many things I want, but I can not do it.

Freedom was taken from me a long time ago. It was taken from me when I first loved it. The right to tell the truth was taken away when we decided to use it.

They say that when you repeat a lie several times it becomes true.  
That's what they told us to do.  
I can tell you that it's a big jerk. I do not love him less for saying that. I do not become a "catcher" for talking about who I am. I'm not straight for letting them say I am.

The image I was forced to pass is nothing more than a lie. I hate lying to everyone, like loving is a mistake. I had to do it for my family in the beginning, I refuse to pass such a false image.

I wake up every day with the weight of my lies behind my back, as I sleep every night after crying about having to live a life that is not mine.

I take my notebook silently and open it on a page. I read the things I wrote years ago and smile with longing.

How do we let the lie consume us?

Are we really turning what they want?

Do you still love me, my love?


	2. Sweet Creature (2013)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello

  
_Wherever I go, you bring me home_

**LIAM PUTS THE HAND ON MY SHOULDER**. I feel the nervousness take care of my being and I swallow.

"Don’t faint, Harold." He murmurs amused. “Threw up after ask him to marry you was enough." He giggles, reminding me of the fiasco of our engagement dinner.

"Shut up," I say, running my hand through the length of my suit again, not leaving a dent in it.

Liam lets out a nasal laugh and slams my back, as if to say it's okay. I look at the day outside, the sun shines and there is no cloud in the sky, leaving it a clear blue, reminding me the eyes of my sweet love.

"How much time left?" I ask, I've been asking this all day, I believe that at the end of the day, no one else will stand my ground.

"So you have to get there, fifteen minutes, to Louis twenty-five." He says after looking at the watch on his wrist. "Let's go to the notary's office, Harry." He pulls me gently by the shoulder and we leave the hotel room.

In the car, Liam mumbles the lyrics of some song, I believe it’s a Taylor Swift’s one, while I look absently at the birds flying and the children playing on the sidewalks.

I get lost in my thoughts and I see that we arrive at the notary's office. The place does not seem as alive as my childish imagination, but it's not so bad.

We get out of the car and see that the witnesses - in this case, I prefer to call them guests - are already present. I give a little kiss to my mother's cheek and a tight hug to Gemma. Greeting Jay and her herd of daughters, who will soon be my sisters-in-law. Edward patted my back and smiled.

I put myself in the small space so I can expect it in the right way, after all, in less than ten minutes my little piece of hope will come.

I know what you're thinking, something like "Overly passionate and sticky." I do not deny, after all I'm completely lost in his beauty and sweet personality, I don’t think I'll ever be able to do something bad to him.

I smile, reminding myself of everything we have experienced so far - which we can really consider very much of - and I perceive a small movement. Everyone stands, just as they did when I entered, and I see that the reason is their arrival. He enters with Zayn and Niall, and could not be more beautiful. As the passionate fool I am, I have a notion that even if I saw him wearing a bag of potatoes I would still find him beautiful, but today there are no words to describe his beauty, it is surreal. I believe that the words that would almost come to your level would be beautiful, dazzling, and in the truest and truest sense of the word, perfect.

He greets all the guests, but his eyes wander around, looking for something. When your blue orbs - lighter than the sky itself on this beautiful day - find mine, it's as if a shock runs through my body. We freeze in our places, we do not move a muscle. Now the record really falls, we're going to marry each other. We will seal our love, in front of our families. We will finally have something real.

He walks toward me, never taking his eyes off me. He climbs the small step and reaches out his hand, which is immediately linked to mine. He smiles, leaning his forehead against my chin because of our height difference.

"You look beautiful," he says, and gently takes his other hand up to my hair, making love to her.

"Believe me..." I whisper, "Close to you I'm a simple beggar." I open my eyes and see his expanding smile, furrowing more wrinkles around his nearly closed eyes.

The judge arrives and we begin the ceremony, nothing so impressive as a grand wedding in a cathedral, but for me, there is no better place to be at that moment.

"Would you like to make the vows? Many couples prefer to skip them." The judge says, just to me and louis to listen him. The eye and it confirms with the head, after all, we had already decided to make them some time ago.

Louis grabs the little wedding ring and looks me in the eye as he gently grabs my hand.

"Harry ... Four years ago I met you.Three years ago, I fell in love with you.Two years ago, I discovered that I loved you more than myself. A year ago, I saw that I needed more than just I want to love you more than ever, I say that I will be yours, in case you say that you will be mine again.I intend to love you more than anything, if you promise to love me too.With  
this alliance, I I enclose my soul in yours for all eternity.My heart is yours, to break it and arrange it as many times as you want.I love you. " I feel some tears accumulate in my eyes, and I blink, trying to hide them, but one escapes and down my cheek. He puts the ring on my finger and kisses it, running his hand over my face and drying it.

I pick up the other ring, feeling the nervousness come over me again, but when I look into your eyes, I'm overcome by a good feeling, I instantly relax and start talking.

"Louis, my sweet love, I know our story is unconventional.We do not fit into the double standard that thinks the same and works in perfect harmony, we are too stubborn to do so.We also do not fit into the pattern of" opposites we are equal. We have a lot of fights and arguments, we seldom agree on anything, but I would not trade it for anything, each one of its details conquered me. At first glance, but love is cultivated over time.I never thought that in such a short time I would be completely stuck with someone.We can be a mess, I know we are not perfect, but Louis, every time I'm with you, I feel at home. " I smile and see that he holds back tears like me. I put the ring on his finger and the kiss, just like he did with me. We signed the papers and finally we kissed, a sweet kiss and passionate, with everybody clapping.

Everyone starts to get out of there, going to our hotel, where they will have a small party for the celebration. We say goodbye to the judge and we go to the car, our clasped hands only separate when we have to enter the same, soon meeting again.

I do not take the smile off my face for nothing, my cheeks hurt, but what's a little pain if your motive is for happiness? We smiled in love with each other during the course, could not be happier.

When we arrive at the hotel, we are greeted with a large table full of food and drinks in the same party room.

Everything goes wonderfully well. I feel at home. I know he feels it, too. Life smiles at us, we can only thank heaven for finally starting our family.

I know that right now there is not a man happier than me.

  
I wake up with your hands linked to my body strongly. I smile as I watch him sleep. You look like a little angel.

I sigh for having my bladder crying out to be emptied and leave reluctantly in his arms. Louis grabs the pillow and murmurs something, still asleep.

As soon as I leave the bathroom with my teeth brushed and hair tidy, I put on some clothes and call the room service to bring their coffee.

I sort things out, since the room seems to have been invaded at night and I hear soft knocks on the door. I walk up to it and find a little lady with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Room service, child" babble fun.

"Thank you!" Thank you and smile.

"I know it may seem uncomfortable, but my daughter is really a fan of her. Even if I do not know her, I know that's because there are a lot of pictures of you on her wall." She speaks slightly uncertainly.

"Do not say anything else!" I say excitedly and go back inside, seeing Louis awake looking at me with an admired smile. I get a magazine that we are the cover and I sign quickly, putting a happy face next to it. Louis grabs her and does the same, making her signature classic. I go back outside and meet her with doubtful countenance. "My friend is here, I took advantage of him to sign too ... sorry for the delay." She looks at me gratefully and I feel good. I love doing these things. Sign only a piece of paper and make someone's day better. As long as I can put a smile on a fan's face, I'll do my best to do so.

I go back inside with the tray I held the same before and smile at my husband. Notice the different intonation in the last word. It is marvelously good to refer to him thus. He smiles back and calls me to eat with him. We spent the morning like that, laughing, playing, and loving.

The afternoon we have an interview, but before we leave, Paul calls us to a corner.

"Congratulations on the wedding boys!" He smiles, but his countenance quickly changes to something more serious, professional. "Simon has sent word that he wishes the best for you." I sigh heavily, I know something comes after that. "But he asked them not to use the rings in public, they would be suspicious and Modest would have a big problem on hands ..." He stroked our hair affectionately, like a father. I nod sadly and Louis looks at me, looks thoughtful. I take my wedding ring and put it in my pocket, Louis does the same.

We get in the car and we go to another interview, answering a few more invasive questions, but nothing with which we are not accustomed.

Louis says he's leaving when we get to the hotel. I let him go and have a little fun, I just need to rest, which would not be possible with him here. She could not stop admiring him or kissing him.

I take leave of him with a long time, and throw myself on the bed, smiling at nothingness, as I have in recent days. I do not understand when I fall asleep, but I am rocked by sweet dreams with a fringe tossed aside and blue eyes sparkling with emotion. I hear even your voice.

I open my eyes slowly and realize it was not a dream anymore, he was really calling me. I run my hand over his face, leaving him less crumpled and smiling, still half groggy.

"Love, I have something to show you." He smiles and passes his hand carefully to the side of my face, shortly thereafter giving me an "eskimo kiss". I smile with affection.

"And what would it be, Mr. Louis?" I stole a little thing from him, tearing a sexy laugh out of his pink lips.

"That." Hold your hand for me to see. My eyes widen, I feel like i’m gonna cry. I love him so much it hurts.

"Is beautiful!" Kiss your fingers carefully. Louis got a tattoo. For me. A tattoo with a "28", to symbolize the day of our marriage.

"From now on, this is my lucky number!" Hugs me and our friends come in without knocking on the door.   
Bunch of rude.

We asked for pizza for room service and we put on a Harry Potter marathon, we all watched the first movies, but when Harry Potter and the half blood prince arrives, the only ones awake are me and Zayn, the other three sleep crammed into bed, where they used to.

I look at this mess of half-teen guys and smile. This is my family.


	3. Carolina (2014)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry is tired

  
_I wanna scream yeah i wanna shout it out_   
**KNOCK THE APARTMENT’S DOOR AND GET OUT.**

It's been this way since I remember. The past few months have been unbearable. Louis turned fucking good boy. Don’t let me touch him in public. He doesn’t look at me during interviews, he does not hold my hand to give me comfort anymore. Just throw me in the corner. Marriage has thrown us into a hellish routine. I leave the house basically every day and when I come back, he is sleeping in the couch, waiting for me, which only helps for my guilt. When he wakes up and sees my condition - potentially drunk and idiot - we fight and I sleep on the couch. I have already lost count of how many times this has happened in the last month. But it's not my fault! It's unbelievably his. He doesn’t give me the necessary affection, so I have to look for comfort in the drinks!

I play inside the elevator and push the button that leads me to the garage. I hate this situation! I hate who Louis became, just as I hate who I became. I hate being on tour all the time, I hate all the vultures trying desperately to reveal something of our lives to the world. I hate loving Louis so much and hate hate! I want to scream, I want to show who I am to the world! I want you to listen to me, to leave me alone!

Snorted in frustration, I got into the car, clutching the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles were white. I do not remember the last time I had a relaxed posture and a real smile. I head unblinkingly, until flashing lights catch my eye, a large red sign indicates that a new pub has been opened there. I do not think twice before parking the car, longing for something strong, which makes me forget all these problems.

The flashing lights in there drive the crowd into frenzy. I end up infecting myself and stamping my feet in the rhythm of the electronic music that explodes in the speakers. I ask for anything that knocks me over easily and the waiter comes back with a glass full of whiskey and ice. I thank and take the same to my lips, savoring the bitter taste of the drink and feeling it rip all the way to my stomach. I do not understand when I finish the first glass, but soon I am with another full in my power.

Someone approaches where I am, and I prepare my body for a possible karate attack for the dark being who wants my hair. However, the only thing that happens is a hand with well-made glaze perch in my glass and pick it up. My countenance becomes doubtful and I follow the trajectory of it, which is carried to a large mouth. I shift my gaze from his lips and pay attention to his face. It's delicate, it looks like a doll. She smiles at me. Your smile is not accompanied by wrinkles around your eyes, just the dark line of your eyeliner. We do not say anything, but I feel when your fingers meet mine and I'm taken to the dance floor. I dance until my curls stick on my neck and I have to open a few buttons on my blouse. She approaches, I do not know if I should let her do this. I'm saved by luck, by the strident noise of Louis's touch on my cell phone.

I answer the call, not even wanting to hear it.

"Where are you?" His voice is sharp, irritating at the moment.

"I'm going out for a walk, why? Is the princess afraid of the dark?" I laugh sarcastically, and ironically I hear him laughing in the same way. Great, now I know I'm fucked.

"You have ten minutes to get home.If I smell any leftover alcohol in you, you sleep in the garden! If I don’t do worse, you idiot." He hangs up.This little shit needs a few lessons.

I smile ungraciously at my company, who runs a hand over my shoulder with a mischievous smile. I just shake my head and stagger to the exit, calling a cab. I can not drive in that state. I'll wait in the front for a few minutes, damn it, I know Louis's going to hit me when I get home.

When the cab finally stops, I feel fingers tightening my coat. I look back and there she is. Her short dress covered by an overcoat and her eyes begging me not to go. I shrug and get ready to come in, when, at the last second, she grabs me. I mean, it literally grabs me. Your hands hold my jacket scared that I go and your mouth basically sucks mine.

His lips are full, soft. Your kiss is good. But unfortunately, nothing compared to Louis's. I do not feel affection, just desire. I know I can not do that, so I shove it away gently. There are tears in your eyes. I can not look her directly.

"She's very lucky." She says and looks at her doubt. "To feel that those lips belong to another, you love her very much. Go back to her."

Thank you for your understanding and get in the car, giving the coordinates to the taxi driver. When I get home, I find it difficult to find the right key. After some unsuccessful attempts, I finally get to you and enter the great hall. I'm staggering, fuck all this show pretending I'm not drunk. My steps become more confident and I march to the door. In the middle of the road, however, I stumble upon something. I curse what knocked me over and I see one of my Chelsea Boots. What I lose?

I hear the door slamming open and I see Louis tossing some printed shirts down the hall. When his tidal eyes meet me, I feel a tightness in my heart. Oh my God, he cried for me. I suck. His mouth opens and his eyes are filled with anger.

"Look at your state!" a hysterical laugh escapes his lips. "Rotten drunk and thrown on the ground! You're pathetic!" Some sobs escape in the middle of it. "I'm going to call someone to pick you up, but you're not coming into my house." I just stand there, very shocked to do anything. Soon, I feel arms lifting me up, how strange.

"Louis was not kidding, you're really lousy." I know that voice, I know I know it.

"Liam?" I ask. He nods. His head seems strange from this angle. I laugh.

I look to the side and see a pixie. I laugh more. Sorry, but let's face it, it's very funny. I'm put in a car. I'm going to throw up.

"If you even think about throwing up in my car, I'll take off that hair patch." The goblin says. Is he old enough to drive? I burp a belch.

I'd like to say I remember what happened after that, but I'd be lying.

•••

Agreement on a jolt. Oh Jesus, did I drink sewage yesterday? Where am I? What is going on? I try to utter a desperate cry begging for my captors to set me free,  
but it comes out more like a sore grunt. The door opens and Niall enters the room.

"You kidnapped me Niall, did you?" My voice comes out completely hoarse.

"Very funny, Harold, I'm dying of laughter. It does not look like I puked on the rug in my office yesterday as I cried for losing Louis."

"Me what?" I ask, terrified.

"Besides the fact that he kept calling him a pixie and asked for the pot of gold he hid!" Liam enters with a calm smile on his face.

I play on the pillow. What happened yesterday?

I ask this question to them, who explain to me that Louis called and cried talking to get me out of the house immediately. Liam immediately called Niall to help him and the latter called for Zayn to take care of Louis, who was destroyed. I hate myself.

"Zayn said that Louis is calmer now. He just slept when we called to tell him it was okay." I let a tear escape. "Hey man, it's going to be okay, he loves you!" try to comfort me.

Liam warns that we will have a quick interview today before the new tour, which starts next week. I am obliged to get up and take several medicines.

At lunchtime, I feel better already. We eat a miojo that Niall made and we go to the van, where Paul, Zayn and Louis are waiting for us. This one is far from me. At no time do I hear the sound of his sweet voice. We got on the radio that the interview will be done and we prepare quickly.

The interview is about jokes and light questions about the album, which relaxes me.

"But then, Harry, pictures have been posted, we can see that your evening was a lot of fun!" The woman gives a laugh that I consider evil.

"What?" I grin and look Louis move uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh, did not you see?" His laugh was literally debauched now. "You, a girl and a breathtaking kiss!" He showed a photo, and that one did not. I kissed her myself yesterday? This is not good. I panic and shiver a little.

"Of course!" I smile the most natural way I can. "It was a great night, I had so much fun with some friends in a pub!" Somebody get me out of here, please.

The rest of the interview passes like a blur. I only remember blue eyes. I'm an asshole.

Louis is an angel, how could I hurt him? I hate myself for it. I have to find a way to prove that I still love him. I can’t lose my angel. 


	4. Only Angel (2014)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me kudossssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Broke a finger knocking on your bedroom door_

__****  
**I KNOCK ON THE DOOR AGAIN.** It's no use pretending you're not, Louis.   
  
I have run after him like a madman for him to forgive me. I love him so much to give up, I will run to the end of the world to get his forgiveness.   
At first, I was afraid. And as I have. I mean, the person you love the most leaves you, what happens next?    
  
I tell you then, my friend.    
Pain. The raw and real. An unbearable pain in the chest, rising like a burning to the throat. Tears run down her face. You can barely stand. The days are hard, but the nights are worse. Then come in softly, my old friend. Apathy. It's not that we want to feel nothing, but we end up like this. As? Do not even ask me. So, at this stage, basically, if someone teases you, you do not care. You do not care about anything. So, expensive, finally comes the revolt. I mean, for most, it would be to be angry with the person you love, but it just made me angry at me. In the end I was always aware that it was my fault. So I used revolt as a motivation to fight for what I want, your love. It may seem selfish, break it that way, and simply bother it again. But I can’t help it. Call me whatever you want, but today I need advice.    
  
I'm taken from the darkness of my mind by the door being opened. He is there.    
  
"What do you want, Harry?" His tone is cold, but it does not even touch me, I'm a trustworthy pit now. I waited so long I thought I'd be nervous, but I feel powerful. I have the world in my hands. And Louis is so beautiful, how could I let this angel get out of my life like this?    
  
"I want you Louis." I answer simple, and I see him roll his blue eyes that I love so much. How can I love someone so much? My God, I would write millions of songs just to show the world how perfect my angel is.    
  
"I do not care, you asshole." He closes the door. I should have some reaction. I should try to stop his movements, but everything is so different, so new, so intense, that I can not move a muscle. It's as if I knew him so much, but I was about to plunge into a deep sea behind his love.    
He passes me, I smell him. Bumping our shoulders like an affront, which drives me crazy. I need him. More than ever. I do not know what's happening, but I'm going to my room. Yes, just mine. Without Louis.    
  
Without wasting time, I call someone I know who will give me tips. It may seem strange that we are such friends, but Lottie simply helped me with her brother from the start.    
  
"Harry!?" I hear his voice rising sharply, pronouncing my name on the phone and sighing. I did not call her for a while. Charlotte's gonna freak out, I know.    
  
"Hi, I need help." I say simple, I don’t want to curl, I want her to help me. I want Louis with me as soon as possible.    
  
"Oh, I'm good too, thank you for asking, you asshole." She says, laughing at the end. I know she's not really angry, but she relieves me a lot when she continues. "Imagine only if I do not know, I even thought I'd call earlier, but I think I was waxing my legs for the delay." Rio a little, Tomlinson has a weird sense of humor, but we get used to it over the years. "Yeah, did you even try to go after him? I mean, do not tell Louis I said that, but he calls almost every night to complain that his idiot is not doing anything." Ouch, I did not expect that.    
  
"What do you think I should do, then?" I answer, an edge of nervousness appearing in my voice. I think the adrenaline rush I got when Louis opened the door is coming to an end. "I do not know what my angel wants, damn it." I mutter disgruntledly, frustration beginning to slowly envelop me.   
  
"Angel!" She laughed. "Louis Tomlinson is not an angel here, not even in China." I had to agree. Louis could have an angel’s beauty, but he is a demon. Not just in personality. Between my arms, about to go crazy, between my teeth, he certainly was not an angel. "I think you have to run to him, Harry, something big, Louis is a narcissist, he'd go crazy if you just ... slept in his hallway, show everyone how you want him, I know that idiot." Laughed evilly.    
  
"Thank you Lotts, I love you. Send a kiss to the girls and a hug to Jay." I smile for this messy family.   
  
I would go back from Louis to hell, so I started. I probably should have made some plan, but at that point I find myself in my diary just lying in front of her door, singing Happily to everyone who wants to listen, since, modesty aside, Happily definitely matches my voice.   
  
I know he's in there, I can hear his snitches from afar. I give a little laugh. I end up having fun with the situation. I've never been afraid to humiliate myself for this boy, I love him very much to care about dignity.   
  
I sigh as I sing the last verse, and lie down on the floor. Yes, I will sleep here, if you do not mind, I'm sleepy, after all, we are doing millions of interviews and concerts for the promotion of the new album, four. I think of the songs I wrote for this album. It should be something in the "One Direction" pattern. So many songs that I've written over the years that have never been released ... why? My style has changed, I am no longer a little boy who sings pop. I'm writing something geared towards antiquity, rock classics. There is not much with One Direction anyway. But a song, could not be different, after all, 18 is a song that talks about us.   
  
Gay, I know.    
  
I ended up sleeping right there, pathetic, begging for no one to come and see One Direction star Harry Styles sleeping on the floor after serenading his bandmate Louis Tomlinson.    
Oops? Modest! it will be a beast if it leaks. I do not care. In my dreams there are only blue eyes and a beautiful smile, which I love most of all.    
  
I wake up with a silent exclamation. I quickly open my eyes and watch Louis slam the bedroom door shut. I look at the clock at 3:15 in the morning. My back hurts, my head hits the ground when I play, and this sad hollow noise at dawn reminds me that I'm not in a comfortable bed, in the arms of my beloved.   
  
I just got up. It's early morning, but I can not sleep. I'll stay here until he gets up, or let me in. " I know you feel my presence, I hear your heavy breathing, as if you are nervous about something, or rather someone.    
  
Sigh. The hours pass by me, playing with my mind and my heart, and I'm sure he's awake too. I lean against his door, as if that would draw me closer to him. My breath is tired, my eyes burn, and I do not even notice when I sleep again, feeling it so close, but so far away.   



	5. ONLY ANGEL

_ Broke a finger knocking on your bedroom door  _

__ **I KNOCK ON THE DOOR AGAIN.** You can’t pretend you're not, Louis.

I have run after him like a madman for him to forgive me. I love him so much to give up, I'll run to the end of the world to get his forgiveness.

At first, I was afraid. I mean, the person you love the most leaves you, what happens next?

I tell you then, my friend. 

Pain. The raw and real. An unbearable pain in his chest, rising like a burning to the throat. Tears run down your face. You can barely stand. The days are hard, but the nights are worse. Then, then, comes softly, my old friend. Apathy. It's not that we want to feel nothing, but we end up like this. As? Do not even ask me. So at this stage, basically, if someone teases you, you do not care. You do not care about anything. So, expensive, finally comes the revolt. I mean, for most, it would be to be angry with the person you love, but it just made me angry at me. In the end I was always aware that it was my fault. So I used revolt as a motivation to fight for what I want, your love. It may seem selfish, break it that way, and simply bother it again. But I cannot help it. Call me whatever you want, but today I need advice.

I'm taken from the darkness of my mind by the door being opened. He is there.

"What do you want, Harry?" His tone is cold, but it does not even touch me, I'm a trust pit now. I waited so long I thought I'd be nervous, but I feel powerful. I have the world in my hands. And Louis is so beautiful, how could I let this angel get out of my life like this?

"I want you Louis." I answer simple, and I see him roll his blue eyes that I love so much. How can I love someone so much? My God, I would write millions of songs just to show the world how perfect my angel is.

"I don’t care, you asshole." He closes the door. I should have some reaction. I should try to stop his movements, but everything is so different, so new, so intense, that I can not move a muscle. It is as if I knew so much of him, but I was about to plunge into a deep sea behind his love. 

He passes me, I smell him. Bumping our shoulders like an affront, which drives me crazy. I need him. More than ever. I do not know what's happening, but I'm going to my room. Yes, just mine. Without Louis.

Without wasting time, I call someone I know who will give me tips. It may seem strange that we are such friends, but Lottie simply helped me with her brother from the start.

"Harry !?" I hear his voice rising sharply, pronouncing my name on the phone and sighing. I did not call her for a while. Charlotte's gonna freak out, I know.

"Hi, I need help." I say simple, I do not want to curl, I want her to help me. I want Louis with me as fast as I can.

"Oh, I'm good too, thank you for asking, you asshole." She says, laughing at the end. I know she's not really angry, but it relieves me a lot when she continues. "Imagine only if I do not know, I even thought I'd call earlier, but I think I was waxing my legs for the delay." Rio a little, Tomlinson has a weird sense of humor, but we get used to it over the years. "Yeah, did you even try to go after him? I mean, do not tell Louis I said that, but he calls almost every night to complain that his idiot is not doing anything." Ouch, I did not expect that.

"What do you think I should do, then?" I answer, an edge of nervousness appearing in my voice. I think the adrenaline rush I got when Louis opened the door is coming to an end. "I do not know what my angel wants, damn it." I mumble, disgruntled, frustration slowly starting to get involved.

"Angel!" She laughed. "Louis Tomlinson is not an angel here, not even in China." I had to agree. Louis could have the beauty of an angel, but he sure was a demon. Not just in personality. Between my arms, about to go crazy, between my teeth, he certainly was not an angel. "I think you have to run to him, Harry, something big, Louis is a narcissist, he'd go crazy if you just ... slept in his hallway, show everyone how you want him, I know that idiot." Laughed wickedly.

"Thank you Lotts, I love you. Send a kiss to the girls and a hug to Jay." I smile for this messy family.

I would go back from Louis to hell, so I started. I probably should have made some plan, but at that point I find myself in my diary just lying in front of her door, singing Happily to everyone who wants to listen, since, modesty aside, Happily definitely matches my voice.

I know he's in there, I can hear his snitches from far away. I give a little laugh. I end up having fun with the situation. I've never been afraid to humiliate myself for this boy, I love him very much to care about dignity.

I sigh as I sing the last verse, and lie on the floor. Yes, I will sleep here, if you do not mind, I'm sleepy, after all, we are doing millions of interviews and concerts for the promotion of the new album, four. I think of the songs I wrote for this album. It should be something in the "One Direction pattern". So many songs that I've written over the years that have never been released ... why? My style has changed, I am no longer a little boy who sings pop. I'm writing something geared toward antiquity, rock classics. There is not much with One Direction anyway. But a song, could not be different, after all, 18 is a song that talks about us.

Gay, I know.

I ended up sleeping right there, pathetic, mentally begging for no one to come and see One Direction star Harry Styles sleeping on the floor after serenading his bandmates Louis Tomlinson. 

Oops? Modest! it will be a beast if it leaks. I do not care. In my dreams there are only blue eyes and a beautiful smile, which I love most of all.

I wake up with a silent exclamation. I quickly open my eyes and watch Louis slam the bedroom door shut. I look at the clock at 3:15 in the morning. My back hurts, my head hits the ground when I play, and this sad hollow noise at dawn reminds me that I am not in a comfortable bed, in the arms of my beloved.

I just got up. It is dawn, but I can not sleep. I'll stay here until he gets up, or let me in. " I know you feel my presence, I hear your heavy breathing, as if nervous about something, or rather someone.

Sigh. The hours pass by me, playing with my mind and my heart, and I'm sure he's awake too. I lean against his door, as if this would draw me closer to him. My breathing is tired, my eyes burn, and I do not even notice when I sleep again, feeling it so close, but so far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep


End file.
